Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that executes information processing by using a shot image, an information processing method thereof, and a computer program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is becoming general to equip a personal computer, a game machine, etc. with a camera and image the figure of a user to use the taken image in various forms. For example, systems in which an image of a user is transmitted to the other side as it is via a network, such as television telephone and video chat, and systems in which the motion of a user is recognized by image analysis and the recognized motion is used as input information of a game or information processing have been put into practical use (e.g. refer to WO 2007/050885 A2). Moreover, in recent years, it is becoming possible to realize games and image expression giving a user a more feeling of being present in the real world by detecting the motion of an object in a three-dimensional space including the depth direction with high accuracy.
In the case of shooting a space where a wide variety of objects exist and executing information processing with use of the shot image as input data, the accuracy of the information processing is more susceptible to the shooting environment and so forth compared with operation through buttons of an input device or a graphical user interface (GUI). Therefore, it is desired to realize a device that can execute stable information processing even when the environment changes. Particularly when an individual user is associated with the figure of the user in a shot image and an authentication is carried out at the time of login or the like, it is preferable that accurate associating is made with a small burden of the user.